


If you took a sip for every broken promise, you'd end up with an empty cup

by Green_Eyed_Weirdo



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2020, Cheating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Weirdo/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Weirdo
Summary: The one with 'Skip'.Don't worry, they don't cheat on each other! ;)
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 28
Kudos: 85





	If you took a sip for every broken promise, you'd end up with an empty cup

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the last day of Bechloe week 2020, cheating. Two months later, it's finally finished. 
> 
> This story is based on the Dutch song 'Lippenstift' (which translates to lipstick) by Marco Borsato & Snelle. 
> 
> As mentioned in the prompt; it's about cheating. Consider yourself warned. But don't worry; they don't cheat on each other! ;)

Living with Chloe has always been easy. Beca feels that, from the moment the two of them met, Chloe has always been able to read her. Where others would have trouble getting past her not-so-sunny personality and her sarcasm, Chloe had always understood her. 

Growing up, Beca had built up some pretty solid walls around her, and Chloe seemed to have moved right past them. For some reason, Beca had let her. It took some time getting used to having such a happy, bubbly person around her all the time, but after Chloe had proclaimed they were going to be fast friends, all Beca could do is resign in her fate: Chloe was going to be her best friend. 

When they moved into the Bella house, Beca had realized how much she loved spending time with Chloe. She enjoyed having the other Bella’s around as well, of course, but her relationship with Chloe was on a whole other level. After only a few months of living together, they had formed such a bond, they knew what the other was thinking just by looking at them. Their friends joked about it all the time, saying how they worked and lived together, but also argued like an old married couple. 

After graduation, Beca had landed a job as a junior music producer at BFD records in New York City. Chloe didn’t think twice when Beca had asked her to come to New York with her and so their old married couple habits moved to New York with them. They had settled into a comfortable routine pretty quickly and Beca was very happy with the direction in which her life was going. Except for one thing. Or rather, one person. She was moving in the wrong direction.

Living with Chloe had always been easy, until about four months ago. Both of them had been casually dating here and there, the occasional hook-up, but nothing too serious. Beca has no idea what exactly happened four months ago, but from one day to the next, Chloe had started desperately looking for love. Every guy she met, every date she had, they were all ‘the one’ until they weren’t. 

Beca hates seeing Chloe like this. To her, Chloe is the kindest, most beautiful, most amazing woman in the world and with this serial dating she’s been doing lately, it seems she has lost all respect for herself. It breaks Beca’s heart because Beca loves Chloe. Like, really loves her. Of course, she has never told her. Or anyone for that matter. No one except, surprisingly, Aubrey. 

Aubrey had called her out after the campfire at the retreat, during senior year. According to Aubrey, it was written all over Beca’s face that she was in love with her best friend. Beca had tried to deny it at first but soon had to realize there was no use. Aubrey knew, and maybe that was for the better. Now she at least had someone to confide in.

They have been in New York for almost a year now. Beca had hoped her crush on her best friend would fade, but in reality, it had only gotten stronger. She was very grateful for Aubrey, who was always there, on the other end of the phone, when she needed to vent.

Over the past few months, since Chloe started seriously looking for ‘the one’, that has happened more frequently. On more than one occasion, Aubrey had tried to convince her to just tell Chloe the truth about her feelings. Sadly, Beca had never been very good with words and had not yet been able to say the words out loud.

===

On her way home after a long day at the studio, Beca tries to get her mind off the pile of work still waiting for her on her desk. She is looking forward to a relaxing evening, watching movies and having dinner with her best friend. As she gets off the subway, she thinks to send Chloe a quick text to check if the coast is clear.

 _**BECA:**  
_ On my way home now, be there in 10   
Is he gone?

 **_CHLOE:  
_ ** Not yet  
Getting dressed now  
He’ll be gone before you get here, promise

 _**BECA:  
** _Good. See you in a bit.

 _**CHLOE:  
** _xxx

===

Chloe had been dating this dude for about two months now. Honestly, she couldn’t even call it dating. Chloe had been seeing this dude. This married dude, to be exact. 

They’d met in a coffee shop downtown and hit it off right away. After lots of texting and two dates, Chloe had found herself head over heels in love with this guy. Beca, however, had a bad feeling about him. For example, he would always come to their apartment, Chloe never went to his. Also, he rarely took Chloe out in public. But the thing that annoyed Beca the most, is that he would go days on end without texting Chloe back or answering his phone. That usually happens right when he leaves their apartment, after what Chloe calls ‘a date’. (In reality, he comes over, they eat something and have sex. Beca does her best to keep her opinions to herself though). 

Chloe went through a few stages of emotion with that last one. In the beginning, she would get worried, later on, she’d get pissed and now, after two months, Chloe just seems sad when she doesn’t get a response for days. 

When Beca had carefully brought this up to her best friend, Chloe’s expression had dropped. A little embarrassed she had explained to Beca that her new lover was married. “They are separated but he is still living with his wife at the moment. But he has basically already left her,” Chloe had assured her best friend. Beca had been suspicious about the story but had left it at that. As said, that was two months ago. 

From the moment Chloe had started seeing him, Beca has gone out of her way to make sure she isn’t home when he’s there. Cheating is a sore subject for her and she really doesn’t want anything to do with the situation. Chloe understands and makes sure to inform Beca whenever he would be there. Every now and then, Beca would comment on it, but she knows Chloe has lost herself in this guy too much to listen to her anyway. 

As kind of a funny, snarky joke, Beca calls the guy ‘Skip’. She knows that’s not his real name but calling him ‘Skip’ would hopefully, eventually get her message across. The message that this guy is not going to stick around. He will skip out on her and go back to his wife soon enough and leave Chloe heartbroken. Beca was both awaiting and dreading that day.

===

Exactly ten minutes later Beca opens the door to their apartment building and walks into the stairwell. She’s exhausted from the long day she’s had and has to literally will her feet to move and carry her up the stairs. They live on the third floor, so she still has a good way to go. On her way up, she hears feet stomp down the stairs and a guy answering his phone.

“Hey, baby!” She hears him say in the sweetest voice, that almost makes her throw up in her mouth a little. “Yes, work has been insanely busy today. I know, honey, I know. I’m on my way home right now. Yes, I promise!” 

Beca stops at the landing between the first and second floor to let him pass. She glares at him as he rushes past her saying “I love you too, baby” into his phone. In his quick passing, she notices a flash of light red on his collar. She smirks to herself when she recognizes Chloe’s favorite color lipstick. “Talk your way out of that one, asshole”, she thinks.

Beca looks up in the direction of her apartment and already knows the scene she’s about to walk into.

This exact thing has happened many times before over the past two months. Beca has seen her best friend change from a bubbly, confident woman into a vulnerable girl who cries more than she smiles. It breaks her heart even thinking about it.

_=== 5 weeks ago ===_

_Beca had been out for a drink after work with a few co-workers. Chloe had texted her earlier that her new boyfriend would be coming over, so Beca had made an effort to stay away. A little buzzed she walked up the stairs of their apartment building, hoping she’d stayed out long enough. Just as she headed up the final steps, she saw him coming down the stairs, phone to his ear. “Yes, baby, I’m on my way now. My meeting ran late, I’m sorry. See you in a few. Love you.” Beca looked back at the guy in disgust as he walked past her giving her no notice whatsoever. She immediately understood what was going on though and hurried up the stairs to talk to Chloe._

_As she throws open the door to the apartment, she sees Chloe busy cleaning up the dishes from dinner. A little out of breath, she puts her jacket away and joins Chloe in the kitchen._

_“Chlo, you okay?” Beca noticed right away her best friend looks sad._

_“Yeah, I’m okay” Chloe lies._

_“I have to tell you something. I don’t really know how to tell you this, so I’m just going to say it.” Chloe looks at her with a questioning look. “I think he’s lying to you, Chlo. I passed him on the stairs and he was calling her ‘baby’ over the phone. It definitely didn’t sound like a couple getting a divorce.” Beca sees Chloe is avoiding to look at her._

_Without a word, Chloe walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. She sits down on the couch and keeps looking at her hands. With a soft voice, she says “I know”. Beca had followed her best friend into the living room and squats down in front of her._

_“You know?”_

_“Yeah… He’s still married.” And with those words, Chloe breaks down. “He says their marriage is practically over. He loves me, he really does, Bec. He’s going to leave her soon.” Beca doesn’t really know what to say._

_“Chloe, how… why…” She is shocked that her beautiful, amazing best friend would allow someone to treat her like that._

_“I really don’t want to talk about it.” Chloe blubbers through her tears. Beca stands up at that and walks to the kitchen. She opens the fridge and gets out two bottles of beer and a tub of ice cream. As she walks back, she tells Chloe to pick a movie. Chloe shoots her a grateful smile as they settle on the couch._

===

Beca is startled out of her memory by a door slamming a few floors up. Her exhaustion forgotten, she jogs the rest of the way up the stairs, to get to Chloe as fast as she can. As she opens the door, she immediately spots her sitting on the couch, tear-stained face, staring straight ahead. Beca pushes down the anger she feels coming up at the sight of her heartbroken best friend and springs into action.

She goes through her very familiar routine of getting two beer bottles and the tub of ice cream and sets it down on the coffee table. She sits down on the couch next to Chloe and pulls her into a hug. After about a minute, she looks at Chloe and gently wipes the tears from her face. She gives her the remote and tells her to pick a movie while she gets comfortable on the couch. They don’t talk about it this time.

===

As the final credits of the movie start rolling, Beca looks down at her lap and notices Chloe has fallen asleep. Beca had been playing with Chloe’s hair for the last 20 minutes and she knows this has a calming effect on her. She carefully gets up and covers Chloe with a blanket to let her rest for a little bit. “Dinner can wait”, she thinks.

Beca takes out her phone and while walking to her bedroom, she thumbs the number of the person she needs to talk to right now. With a shaky, watery breath she puts the phone to her ear.

Aubrey answers on the first ring and before she can even explain why she’s calling, tears start rolling down her face. Weirdly enough, Aubrey has always been good at calming her down and this time is no different. Beca goes on to tell her what has happened tonight. “I wish she’d realize he’s never going to leave his wife,” Aubrey says with a sigh. 

“I know. She is honestly worth so much more than this, it breaks my heart. This is going to sound so mean, but… I wish he would just end it. Or that his wife would find out. I mean, I saw Chloe’s lipstick on his collar when I passed him on the stairs.” she says it with a smirk and hears Aubrey snort a laugh. “But in all seriousness, Chloe would be heartbroken, but it would set her free, you know?” Aubrey hums in agreement.

“I don’t know what to do anymore, Aubs.” Beca pleads with her friend. 

“I mean, there is one thing you could do…” Aubrey starts hesitantly. “You could, you know… tell her how you feel.”

“I have been though! I’ve been telling her for weeks…”

“You know that’s not what I mean, Beca.” Aubrey interrupts her.

“Yeah, I know…”

“I really think she’d want to know. I’m pretty sure it’ll change things.”

Beca isn’t convinced confessing her feelings to Chloe will change anything, but Aubrey seems to be pretty certain. With a promise to think about it, they wrap up their call and hang up. 

Expressing her feelings has never really been Beca’s strong suit. Music on the other hand… totally her thing. She picks up her guitar and starts playing, humming to the soft melody that seems to come naturally.

===

 **_Oeh you, I thought you knew better_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Always thought you were better than that_ **

**_Oeh you, are so naive, so lost in dreams_ ** **_  
_ ** **_So in love, head over heels,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_and he..._ **

_=== 3 weeks ago ===_

_She’d known Chloe was with ‘Skip’ so she again made an effort to stay out as long as she possibly could. She hated seeing Chloe all smiley and heart-eyed when she was with this guy because she knew what was to come after he closed the door behind him. Chloe would yet again be a mess, and Beca would sit with her all night, picking up the pieces._

_Beca had come home that night to a particularly heart-wrenching scene. He had been standing by the front door, ringtone screaming from his back pocket while the two said their goodbyes. She’d slipped past him into the apartment without giving them a second look and walked straight into her room to put her work stuff away._

_Walking back out into the living room she heard him say: “Chloe, I really have to go. She keeps calling, I can’t keep dodging her calls.” She sees him give Chloe a quick kiss saying “thanks, this was fun” and with that, he leaves the apartment. It’s clear Chloe wants to say something else (probably beg him to stay a little longer) but her face drops as he rushes out the door, and she closes it quietly._

_She turns around to see Beca looking at her with a sympathetic look on her face. “Please Bec, don’t. Not right now.” Chloe looks away and starts walking towards her bedroom._

_“Then when Chloe?” Beca challenges her best friend. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself.”_

_Chloe looks at her with a defiant look in her eyes. “Do what exactly? Please Beca, enlighten me with your expert opinion.” Chloe knows she’s not playing fair and she sees it on Beca’s face too. Beca has had her fair share of experience with a dad leaving her family for another woman. Still, she just couldn’t help herself, she just feels so much frustration._

_“Chlo...” Beca pleads “you know he’s not being real with you. Please, Chloe… he’s not worth all this!” Beca’s voice gets louder as she speaks the words she’s been holding in for a while._

_“No! You’ve got it all wrong, Beca! He doesn’t love her anymore, he loves me. He promised he’ll leave her soon and then we can be together. It will happen, you’ll see!” Beca sees hope in Chloe’s eyes. It sparks anger inside of her that she didn’t know was there._

_“He tells you all these sweet little things, all these promises… Chloe, he goes home and tells her the exact same things!” Beca sees a tear rolling down Chloe’s face as she looks down at her feet._

_Beca takes Chloe’s hands in hers and wills her voice to soften before she speaks again. “Honey, I know you really like him, that you really enjoy spending time with him. But you can never go out together, never leave this apartment. Chlo, he’ll never hold your hand or kiss you in a public place.” Chloe looks down at her hands in Beca’s and then looks up at Beca. Without a word, she pulls her hands free, walks into her bedroom and closes the door behind her._

_Beca releases the breath she was holding and wipes the tear that has run down her face. She can hear Chloe crying in her room and her heart breaks for her best friend. She turns around and walks to the fridge to get the ice cream and beer. She’ll give her a moment to collect herself, but after that, as always, she will be there to pick up the pieces._

===

Beca continues humming the melody and writes down the next set of lyrics that flow from her brain. She feels the lyrics so strongly. Does Chloe not know how beautiful she is? She doesn’t understand why she would let this guy treat her like this. All the questions swimming in her head just flow out of her.

 **_What do you want to be?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Someone's lover or their biggest secret?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Will you set yourself free?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Or will you choose someone who’ll never be there when you need it?_ **

**_Ask yourself, even if you’re hurt;_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Aren’t you worth a lot more_ ** **_  
_ ** **_than just the lipstick on his shirt?_ **

**_I see your lipstick on his collar, babe_ ** **_  
_ ** **_but you are worth so much more than that_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I see it on his collar, babe_ ** **_  
_ ** **_but you are worth so much more than that_ **

====

Beca feels a tear roll down her face as she goes through what she’s got so far. Writing lyrics has never been something she was really good at, but apparently, this particular situation had given her the inspiration she needed. She starts from the top and plays through it again, in the hopes the next part will come naturally.

_=== last week ===_

_Wednesdays are Beca’s work from home days. She gets to sleep in a little and just spends the day doing administrative stuff and playing around on her mixing board. She really enjoys these days, mostly because Wednesday happens to be Chloe’s day off. They have breakfast together, Beca starts work while Chloe does some housework, they have lunch together, Beca goes back to work while Chloe goes out for groceries and they finish the day together in the kitchen, Beca wrapping up the last of her work while Chloe cooks dinner. It’s very domestic and Beca loves it._

_However, this Wednesday was a little bit different. They’d just finished lunch when Chloe’s phone started buzzing on the table. “It’s him” she shoots Beca an apologetic smile while she steps away from her. Beca feels instantly annoyed but decides not to dwell on it for too long. She puts the dishes away and walks to her room to continue her work. As she passes Chloe’s bedroom, she hears her say “okay, yeah, sure… you can come over.” She sighs and rolls her eyes at that. She makes sure she closes her bedroom door behind her and puts on her noise-cancelling headphones, just to be safe._

_It’s around 2:30 pm when she feels her bladder is about to explode. She curses herself for not thinking of emptying her bladder before and fleetingly looks around to see if she might be able to avoid leaving her room. She really does not want to hear any sounds coming from Chloe’s room or worse, run into ‘Skip’. Reluctantly, she pulls her headphones from her head and puts them next to her mixing board. She quickly opens the bedroom door and jogs down the hall to the bathroom to relieve herself._

_On her way back to her room, she hears Chloe’s bedroom door open and ‘Skip’ comes walking down the hall. He’s wearing nothing but his boxers, towel slung over his shoulder and he shoots Beca a seductive smile and a wink. Beca has never rolled her eyes louder. She stops when she sees Chloe sitting on the edge of her bed, wearing nothing but her bra and panties, t-shirt in her hands. It looks like she had been in the middle of getting dressed when something caught her attention. Beca follows Chloe’s line of sight and sighs, while she leans against the doorframe. Chloe is brought out of her stare and shoots Beca a sad smile while she pulls the shirt over her head._

_“He always takes that off when he’s here.” Chloe motioned towards the bedside table. There, next to his wallet and his cellphone, lies his wedding ring. “After he’s done washing my scent from his body, he puts it back on like nothing happened.” Chloe then proceeds to put on some shorts and looks at Beca. “Tell me what you’re thinking?” Beca clears her throat._

_“I mean, it’s…” Beca needs some time to think about her words. “It’s nice of him to take it off for you, I guess?” Chloe shoots Beca a surprised look._

_“You don’t have to do that.”_

_“What?”_

_“Sugarcoat it. Tell me what you’re really thinking about. Please. I need to hear it.”_

_“Well…” Beca starts uncertain, “I think you’re right about him washing your scent of his body. That’s probably why he always wants to shower here.” Chloe nods in understanding._

_“Also, you and I both know what the next couple of days or even weeks are going to be like. He’s not going to answer your calls, he will not text you back. He has probably already erased all your texts and deleted his call log. He is going to disappear from your life and go back to her.”_

_“He’s never going to choose me, is he?” she sighs, “Nobody ever does.”_

_Just as Beca wants to ask her what she means by that, they hear the bathroom door open. Chloe looks at Beca with a sad smile as Beca walks backwards to her room and closes the door. She doesn’t put on the headphones this time. She hears Chloe snap back into her bubbly self and say goodbye to ‘Skip’._

===

 **_Can you live with that knowledge?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Can you live with that thought?_ **

**_Babe, you know that this is not the real deal_ **

**_What do you want to be?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Someone's lover or his biggest secret?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Will you set yourself free?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Or will you choose someone who’ll always be there when you need it?_ **

**_Ask yourself, even if you’re hurt;_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Aren’t you worth a lot more_ ** **_  
_ ** **_than just the lipstick on his shirt?_ **

**_I see your lipstick on his collar, babe_ ** **_  
_ ** **_but you are worth so much more than that_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I see it on his collar, babe_ ** **_  
_ ** **_but you are worth so much more than that_ **

**_I see it on his collar, yet_ ** **_  
_ ** **_you are worth way more than that_ **

**_maybe I could be the key_ ** **_  
_ ** **_because you mean so much more to me_ **

===

Beca rubs her eyes as they’ve gotten a little watery and blows out a puff of air. She takes a moment to compose herself, putting down her guitar and taking a sip of water. She had really been pouring her heart out in this song. She’s glad she thought of recording herself on her phone when she started playing with the melody.

A quiet sniff behind her catches her attention and she jerks her head around, startled by the sudden interruption. She feels her cheeks flush as she realizes Chloe probably overheard at least part of the song. “Chlo…” she starts but can’t really think of anything else to say, panic set in. 

Chloe sees tears well up in Beca’s eyes as she wipes away her own and rushes to sit down on the bed next to her. She takes Beca’s hands into her own and sees Beca is actively trying to avoid eye contact. Chloe knows exactly what that means, so she scoots closer to pull Beca into a hug. She holds on a little longer, squeezes her a bit tighter until she feels Beca relax in her arms.

When they both pull back, Chloe looks at Beca with a soft smile. “Thank you”, she speaks the words softly, not really trusting her voice to work with all the emotion she’s feeling. She wipes another tear from her face and lets out a watery laugh at Beca’s puzzled expression. “For the beautiful song, I mean. It’s about me, isn’t it?”

Beca hesitates for a moment but then decides this is her chance to put it all on the table, “ehm, yeah… it is. Chlo, I just…” she struggles to find the words to explain how she’s feeling, but as per usual, Chloe reads her like an open book. 

“I know, Becs.” 

She looks up at Chloe and finds she’s already looking at her. Chloe uses her thumb to wipe the last of Beca’s tears away and keeps her hands on each side of her face. As they look into each other's eyes, Beca feels the air shift around them. “Yeah?” 

“mhmm, I heard you.” Chloe hopes Beca understands she means she didn’t just hear the song but understood what her best friend was trying to tell her. She can tell Beca is nervous so she decides to not drag this moment out any longer. With a quick mental prayer, she didn’t read the situation completely wrong, she closes the distance between them. 

Beca sighs into the kiss. Kissing Chloe feels even better than she imagined it would. She feels Chloe smile against her lips and thinks (hopes) she might be feeling the same way. Suddenly, Beca feels like she can’t breathe and so she pulls back. Chloe looks at her a little surprised and Beca immediately wants to apologize. “I’m sorry. I… Shit, did I fuck this up already?” Chloe takes Beca's hands again and gives her a quick peck on the lips. 

“Nope, don’t worry. What happened?” 

“I don’t know. I’m just a little overwhelmed, I guess. I couldn’t breathe for a moment.”

Chloe smirks at her, “Did I take your breath away, babe?” 

“Oh my god”, Beca laughs and she feels herself relax again.

“So…” Beca starts, “would you, maybe… want to go on a date with me sometime?” 

“I’d really like that, Becs.” Chloe says with a soft smile on her face. 

Chloe stands up from the bed and pulls Beca up. She doesn’t let go of Beca’s hand as they walk towards the kitchen together. As Beca heads for the fridge, Chloe leans over the counter and pulls out her phone. Beca takes two steps back and stands next to her. “What are you doing?” she curiously asks her. 

“I’m texting ‘Skip’ ”, she says with a wink. Beca smiles hearing Chloe use the stupid nickname.  
She gives Chloe some space to compose her text and busies herself in the kitchen. “Can you come here a sec?” Chloe asks her after a moment. Beca turns around and stands next to Chloe, looking at her expectantly.

“What’s up?” 

“I want you to see this,” Chloe says mysteriously. Beca raises an eyebrow and puts her chin on Chloe’s shoulder to see her phone. She sees her open the contact info for _Chicago_ , clicks on ‘block this caller’ and then proceeds to ‘delete contact’. Chloe puts her phone down on the counter and turns to look at Beca with a sad smile on her face. “I’m really sorry about, you know… everything.” Beca hums in understanding. 

“I really don’t know what I was thinking. No, honestly, I do know… The thing is, I’ve been in love with you for so long, Beca. And I didn’t think you felt the same way, so I just… I don’t know, tried to move on, I guess? I didn’t really go about it the right w…” Chloe’s ramble gets cut off by a sudden kiss and she sighs in relief.

Pulling back, she playfully bites her lip and looks at Beca. “I’m so in love with you, Beca Mitchell. It’s always been you.”

Beca pulls Chloe into a hug and holds her for a moment. When she pulls back she pecks her lips one more time and walks back to the fridge. As she pulls it open she looks back at Chloe and asks: “ice cream and beer?”

Chloe shakes her head. “How about dinner and wine?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as Green-Eyed-Weirdo for the link to the song on Spotify, if you'd like an idea of what it's supposed to sound like.


End file.
